Angels With Dirty Faces
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: HIM fiction. A 27 year old boy, who has been tortured in a drug facility, gets a few death notes from an unknown source… Hardycest, ChipMUNK, Miz/Hunter…
1. I Remember Part 1

**Ever since I have gotten this idea, it was bugging me…it wants to be written so badly…and I will. Mmhmm…this is like my second baby right now. My first one being Torn. X3. I am ecstatic and it just had to be written…like just had to be written. XD. This might not seem like a wrestling fic but trust me, there are a TON of pairings…well, the main one not being a wrestling pairing…just me and mah insane band slash. X3.**

* * *

Title: Angels With Dirty Faces  
Rated: +18 – language; sex; violence  
Summary: HIM fiction. A 27 year old boy, who has been tortured in a drug facility, gets a few death notes from an unknown source… Hardycest, ChipMUNK, Miz/Hunter…  
WWE pairings: Hardycest, ChipMUNK, Miz/Hunter, Codiasi, Randiasi, Candy, Junk, Shannon/Punk, Mizannon, Harted, Adam/Randy, Adam/Shannon…and whatever I wanna throw in. XP.  
Genre: Angst

* * *

**1 – I Remember Part 1**

* * *

There's another one of those notes.

_find_

A pale hand grabs onto that, seems torn from a diary page, definitely…throughout the day, throughout the week, he's found random torn notes from a diary. Cinnamon brown strands of his finally finds its way towards his eyes, and the twenty-seven year old prisoner just blinks and traces the word with his fingers while a man walks towards him and the man grabs onto the paper in the petite boy's hands, crumbling it up into a sheet of paper.

"Gray, you'll never learn, will you?"

Joel Levato, twenty seven years old, has been in this facility since he had been eighteen.

Twenty seven years ago, since his birth, his mother, Melissa, had given him to these people, for testing, since she never really cared about him. The company injected Joel with a serum that was supposed to turn him into an insane, mad killer…but instead, there seemed to be something in the barrier, and nothing seemed to have happened…that was until eighteen years later, when Joel had allowed his fury out of control and in seconds, he'd found Melissa and Justin Levato dead on the floor and he watched Alyssa Levato, cry, with those tired tears…holding onto her brother…and he swears he can still hear his pink stilettos hitting against the floor, just before the high-pitched scream that forever stains his mind…his Alyssa, his beautiful lily crouching down towards the floor, with the tears rolling off her pretty face…

Mascara.

Joel bites down his lower lip, sinking down his place, his back against the metal table. "Gray. Stand up. We need to go into the chamber. Now."

Gray is Joel's middle name.

Joel Gray Levato…

And this man always calls people by their middle names…no matter who or what, he's never called people by their last name because it's too harsh, and neither by the first because it's too friendly…but the middle name is always the best pick for the man. He watches as Joel sits on top of the metal cot, as the man adjusts the wires to his head. "You know I hate doing this crazy…"

Joel just nods his head. "…it hurts." His voice is broken and soft.

"I know it does, Gray." The man pats his hand against Joel's head and turns around, finally switching on the device that is made to shock Joel at the push of a button. Now, he just needs to ask the questions to Joel and hopes that he can answer them. "Joel, who is sending you these notes?"

Joel just stares at him. If he says he doesn't know, then he'll get shocked but he really doesn't know. His head is spinning as he tries to think of one person that would send him torn pieces of a missing diary… "I…" Joel blinks, harshly shutting his two eyes tightly, 'don't hurt me…"

The man just watches Joel. Over the years, he's treated Joel like the son that's died on him…but these assignments just had to be done, he needs the money, he needs to provide the food for his newly born daughter and no other place would've accepted him…but he just hates seeing those pink cat eyes burn with pain, just hated seeing the tears being held back by those soft rosy pink eyes…he just wants to make him smile for once, just to see him smile once, something that isn't fake, something genuine… "Gray. I have no choice."

Joel just lets out a sob, clutching onto the sheet as he presses his head towards the bed. "Don't hurt me…" Joel begs once more.

No choice.

The man buzzes the switch. Joel's already fried brain having to get a flair of electric shocking through his every cell, the pain hitting at the core of his brain as Joel grabs onto the wires, trying to slip them out of his head, unable to think with the pain, unable to see with the desolation and distress burning into him, cutting through him, bisecting him into pieces, dissecting him into even tinier pieces…until he's nothing, just purely nothing, but the pain that's burning so badly…at every inch of his body…and then it stops for a moment and Joel takes a breath as the agony continues to blur his vision and it pierces through his broken heart.

"Stop it!"

"Oh, Nero."

Jeff makes his way towards Joel, his lab coat, smeared with blood from whatever he had been doing, leaning towards Joel, who is now hyperventilating as Jeff stares back at the man. "You said he was like your son…would you fry your son's brains? You did this this morning! You're completely destroying his brain! He's not a fucking toy, you know!"

Joel just stares at Jeff, eyes wide and desolate. "I'm sorry, Jeffy…I don't do it right…it's not his fault…I don't do it right…"

Jeff's hand runs through Joel's sweaty hair. "Did you even feed him before this?" Jeff asks, staring at the man in front of him. "You-you-you can't be fucking serious! You didn't even consider it, did you? He doesn't even eat right food! You give him a stab of IV and you can't even do that, right, huh?"

Joel just buries his head into Jeff's arm, smelling Jeff's scent, a creamy strawberry scent that makes Joel lift his head. "…Jeffy, you smell nice."

"He doesn't even realize how serious this is! Fuck you," Jeff snaps at him, grabbing onto Joel's arm and pulling him away. "Come on, Joel. I'm gonna go get your shot and you can go back to sleep, m'kay? Huh, Joey? How does that sound like?"

Joel just stares at him. "…I won't get hurt?"

"No. No." Jeff strokes Joel's hair for a moment and then pulls him out of the room, leaving the man there to think while Jeff pushes through people and objects, trying to keep his grip onto Joel's wrist firm but not too tight as he turns towards a room and pushes through it, there, on the bed is Matt sitting down, reading a book of some sort as Jeff tells Joel to sit down while he talks with Matt.

"Can you believe that guy?"

"…the dude that calls everyone by their middle names?"

"Yes, Moore." Jeff rolls his eyes.

"Was he shocking his brain again?" Matt teases but Jeff's face is dead serious, which causes the humor in Matt's face to fade away in seconds. "…why'd you bring him over here?"

Jeff walks over to a drawer, looking through the millions of experimental drugs and then pulling out a tube of IV, a string hanging towards it, attached to a little needle as Jeff puts the needle into Joel's wrist, without hesitation, allowing the serum to slide through the narrow tube…Joel just stares at Jeff for a moment. Jeff pulls out the tube when the content is finished and then puts a bandage over the small cut formed. "Do you wanna go to sleep, Joey?"

"But I'm not supposed to." Joel simply says.

Jeff nods his head. There's no use in arguing. He knows that Joel is going to stick to his point. He pulls up a chair and sits down onto it, while Joel looks up at him from his position on the floor. "…Jeffy, they want me to know who wrote to me…those notes…"

Jeff raises an eyebrow. "Someone is writing notes to you?"

"Oohh! An admirer!" Matt grins.

"Shut the fuck up, Moore." Jeff sticks his tongue out.

"Of course, Nero."

Jeff just stares back at Joel as he digs through the navy pocket of his uniform. Since Jeff started working here, he realized that Joel's uniform is always the same; navy pants, navy boots, and a navy t-shirt. Even in the dead end of the winter, this is his clothing…even in the hottest of summers…this is his clothing year round when the fabric only seems to work for fall. Jeff's hand grabs onto Joel's as Joel pulls out the notes, letting them fall to the floor.

About twelve of them.

_tells_

_me_

_find_

_to_

_he_

_broken_

_love_

_heart_

_mine_

_his_

_that_

_its_

Jeff sits down beside him, looking at the paper.

_he tells me to find his broken heart, that its mine…_

Jeff raises an eyebrow. "This is a part of a…"

"Diary." Joel answers, grinning at the fact that he knows the answer. "But a really, really old one…like it's really, really old paper…am I right, Jeffy?"

"Yes, you're right, Joey." Jeff grins, causing Joel to have a smile plaster on his face.

"Harmony." Joel tries to remember the word that is in his mind…but he's sure that's not it. Something similar… "something about Harmony…no, not Harmony…something close…something I can't remember!"

"It's okay, Joel." Matt offers, allowing his hand to slide onto Joel's shoulder. "Just go to sleep."

"No." Joel pouts, looking down at the floor. "It hurts. It hurts trying to remember…and I feel so sad remembering…I don't know why…but I feel so sad…I need _him_…"

"_Who is he?"_

Joel just stares at Jeff. "I don't know…" his voice is soft. "Don't hurt me…"

That answer…I don't know…Joel bites down his lower lip.

"Please, don't hurt me…"

* * *

In the midst of his sleep, Joel's eyes snap open. The late night sky doesn't bother him as Joel's pink eyes flash into a deep violet color, tears cascading down his cheeks. "I remember! I remember!"

Jeff's eyes snap open. "Joel!"

"Not Harmony…" Joel shakes his head as sweat slides off his forehead and Jeff rushes by his side, as Joel holds onto Jeff's hand, gripping tightly, sweat still pouring off Joel's face. "Not Harmony…"

"Breathe, Joel. Breathe."

Joel takes a soft breath, staring at Jeff's face. "I know." Joel curves a small smile. "I know, Jeffy. I know."

"…what do you remember?"

"It's not Harmony." Joel repeats. "It's _Hermanni_."

**

* * *

**

I inevitably blame

_**NeroAnne**_**, ****Kassy****, for this. 'Cause I love her. And I blame her as well 'cause it's her fault. XP. IT'S ALL HER FAULT. You wanna torch someone, torch her. XD. It's all her fault…X3. The title there is my sister's fault. XD. I LOVE YOU, KASSY…**_**my**_** drug. **_**My**_** husband. ;3 4 months and 15 days, babe...next chapter, I should be Trujillo in. XD. OR OMG! **_**SCHENKER**_**! :O And Shannon, lots of Shannon. X3. And Shannon rape…and Phil rape…and Schenker rape. XP.**

**X Sam.**


	2. I Remember Part 2

_**Khalas**_**, Kassy convinced me that they are gonna get raped, by Jeff, Ville and Ted. **

**Sorry, can't help mahself. XD. Besides, the oldest one of those is Ville and he can't rape Schenker. Schenker is like…55 years old. XP. That would be awkward to rape him. No, no, no…anyways, back to the fic…also, yesh, I **_**need**_** all of those pairings. Why? Let us see where my insanity can go with it…=D **

**

* * *

**

**2 – I Remember Part 2**

* * *

Joel Gray Levato had never really heard of Ville Hermanni Valo.

But somehow, they are connected. Something—something he _needs_ to remember. As Joel lies on the floor, panting heavily, trying to think, trying to remember, that name…had its own significance, but part of his body doesn't want to remember, part of his mind, soul and his very heart does not want to remember…

His head spins in confusion as Jeff tries to calm him down, but Joel couldn't hear the words, everything is a blur when he hears that name, repeating in his head…it all started with Hermanni but evolves into Ville… that is _his_ name…but if only he knew who _he_ is. The diary…

The diary is in Joel's handwriting. Joel can tell that. He'd never really tell the man or Jeff or Matt or anyone that it is though …because he knew that he doesn't know how to write anything. Joel had never been to school, his parents didn't like him enough to do so, he'd been to institutions though, dozens of them…was Ville one of them as well?

Joel shakes his head. He could answer so little of these questions and he wants to know more and more…but he doesn't know how to. He bites down his lower lip, the powder pink lips chapped dry and Jeff just stares at him for moments on end. "Joel?"

"Jeffy?" Joel just stares at him. "Ville Hermanni Valo. I remember the name…"

Matt chuckles under his breath. "What kinda name is that?"

Joel just stares at the floor. "It's the name he uses the most…" he blinks. _Where the hell did that come from? _It's the name he uses the most…he really does sound crazy. Joel, the one who has a poor education, can tell that he's crazy just by the thoughts in his head and he just looks at Jeff who just stares at him with confusion. "Matt, Google that name."

Matt blinks, sitting down beside the table, and searching for the name, Jeff stroking Joel's back and bring him forth, as if he's trying to tell him that everything will be fine and from Jeff's eyes, Joel normally would've believed it, but right now, that doesn't seem to matter.

"Some Finnish singer dude."

Jeff raises an eyebrow. "Nothing about Joel on that page?"

"…nope." Matt just scans it quickly, before shaking his head once more to confirm. "…maybe he used to listen to this dude's music and just randomly remembered that?"

"…I guess so…" Jeff whispers. "See, Gray? Nothing to worry over."

"Nero, stop talking to him like he's two." Matt rolls his eyes.

Jeff just shoots a glare over at Matt, who seems to be enjoying this middle-name thing and Matt hooks a wire to his laptop, grabbing onto a sheet of paper he printed, and showing it over to Jeff, who just glances at it. "Hmm…I don't get why Joel would listen to Finnish metal though. He doesn't even know what music is."

"Maybe something from when he was a child?"

"But Melissa and Justin hated anything that wasn't that harmony and peace shit." Jeff says, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe…"

"Stop thinking so much. You'll strain your pea-sized brain."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe…" Matt blinks, 'maybe he really does have some sort of connection with him…like…cousins or something?"

"The fuck, Moore." Jeff shoots him a glare. "I wanna see how a Finnish emo dude is related to a Spanish outcast…and if this Hermanni dude is related to Joel, dontcha think Joel would just say it off the bat? Is he related to you?"

Joel shakes his head. "Not…like that…" Joel blinks. "I just can't remember, Jeffy! I'm sorry…" Joel pouts. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Joey. We'll find it out."

Joel just looks at them, and a part of his brain is telling him that they won't and another one is saying that it's just hopeless but Joel nods his head anyways. "You can go back to sleep, Gray." Matt simply says. "We'll try and figure it out…"

Joel shakes his head. "I want…I want to…" Joel stands up, he wants to get out of here, something is suffocating him and Jeff just stares at where Joel is staring at; the door.

"You wanna go for a little walk?"

Joel nods his head. "I…I need to." Joel doesn't know how to explain this impulse that is driving him to do so but he does so…his feet walking towards the door and he doesn't even feel it, his sweat gliding off his forehead as he walks into the silent hallway, then a voice startles him. "Gray. Gray. Gray."

Joel turns around to face _her_.

_Her _eyes. _Her_ face. _Her_ lips. All made of some sort of evil. Evil little hard brown eyes, and deceitful soft lips and a square face that hardened her features. The Hunter's eyes pulses with anger.

He just knows that he has to get away from her.

As Joel is about to turn around, she laughs and grabs onto his wrist, pinning him to the wall, Joel can't feel anything but the tension rising into his chest. The Hunter's breath so close to his face…so cold…her eyes… "…Levato, what in hell's name are you doing out of your room?"

Joel just stares at her for a moment. "I…I'm sorry" is the only thing that can fall out of his lips for a moment.

Joel feels as if his body is made of Jello for a moment and he feels like sliding down but she grabs onto his wrist and purposely pushing him upwards, pressing him against the cold wall. "You're always sorry, but when will you ever learn not to disobey regulations? Follow me, Gray."

Joel nods his head as he follows her, tip-toeing and she stops in place, pulling out a knife from her pocket and she gestures him to come forever. Joel steps towards her and sits down, pulling his left hand towards her, and she carves a number into Joel's wrist, allowing the knife to dig deep but not deep enough to kill him—Joel looks at the floor, then jumps up, the knife sliding down his arm, a deep mark left behind but that's not the source of Joel's anxiety…his heart thuds, racing and his head spins as he kneels down to throw up and she grabs onto a part of his shoulder.

He looks up at her, confused and dazed, his head continues to spin… "it hurts," he whispers, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "Hurts so much…"

"Oh God!" Jeff walks into the scene, looking down at Joel, who looks up at him, still so tired as Jeff grabs onto Joel's hands and pushes him upward but Joel slides back down. Too tired to move. "Matty! Come in here!"

Matt pokes his head through the door, 'hmm? Oh!"

Matt walks towards them and grabs onto Joel's body, pushing him up only enough to wrap his arms around his legs to carry him properly. "Upstairs?"

The facility is built underneath the hospital, the exact hospital that Joel had been born in and then later on, stowed away for nine more years after he'd turned eighteen. Jeff leads Matt towards the stairs, pulling off his coat to expose jeans and a graphic purple-red t-shirt, holding the now sleeping Joel for the moment while Matt pulls off his own coat, being in black jeans, a white shirt and a black sweater over so before leading themselves upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Cancer.

Leukemia to be more precise.

Jeff clutches his head at the results he'd gotten. He'd spent an hour just trying to wrap his head around so. Jeff turns his head towards Matt who is packing their bags. "…do you honestly think that we can go back to the WWE? Gray needs us." Joel tells him.

"Jeff, you're not in the lab anymore. You don't have to call him by his middle name." Matt reminds him.

"It's just that Joel had so much taken away from him and now this…what in hell's am I gonna do? Tell him that he's dying? I wouldn't feel so bad if Joel had some happy memories but nothing! No, nothing…and now, nothing can save him…" Jeff vents, looking over at Matt. "What if it was me on that hospital bed right now?"

"…don't even joke about that." Matt snaps. "First of all, I'd die before I'd let you die before me…and second of all-"

"Exactly! How are we going to tell Alyssa as well? That her brother really wasn't missing all these years, that we kept him to experiment on his body, and kept him away from society until he got sick enough to die?" Jeff grabs onto his hair.

"Alyssa doesn't need to know."

"…I presume that you wouldn't want to know if I was dying or not."

"Of course I would!" Matt exclaims, grabbing onto Jeff's wrist. "Stop comparing me and you to Alyssa and Joel. They're not like us. They're different."

"They're human." Jeff reminds Matt. "And Alyssa loves Joel and she still would even if she knew he was a killer…I think she suspects it as well. But he doesn't want her to know. That's all he's ever asked of anyone and now he's dying, Matt…how can I be okay about this? How can you be okay about this?"

"Of course I'm not okay with it! It's just that…well, if you make a bigger deal out of this than it is—"

"…it _is_ a big deal if you haven't noticed." Jeff snarls at him. "And if you don't see it my way then I don't have to talk to you."

"…Jeff…" Matt watches as Jeff grabs onto the clipboard and walks out of the room, causing Matt to sigh. Jeff never understands but he won't blame him…he's torn to pieces about this and Matt would be as well if he'd known Joel well enough but he doesn't. Matt sits down onto the chair, dropping a pencil that had been in his hand and trying to think…

**

* * *

**

Joel fiddles with the sheets of his cot.

He doesn't like it here but he won't complain. He knows that complaining would just get him hurt…and in a second's notice, Joel watches as Jeff enters the room, while Joel smiles softly at him. "Hello, Jeffy."

Jeff bites down his lower lip.

"Are you okay?"

Jeff wants to cry. The question should always be the other way around as he sits down beside Joel, stroking his hand. Then Jeff just notices that the tears just roll off his eyes without his knowledge… "Is Jeff sad?" Joel asks, his eyes staring at the hot liquid running down Jeff's eyes.

Jeff quickly wipes them away, looking over at Joel. "Yes, I'm sad. Something bad is happening to my friend."

"I'm sorry, Jeffy."

"No, I'm sorry." Jeff looks back at the door, lip quivering. "Do you want anything, Joel?"

"I want you to smile."

Jeff looks over at him then produces a soft smile, trying to be as genuine as possible then Joel just looks away. "Jeff is pretty. Jeffy has a pretty smile!" that allows Joel to grin a massive grin, staring at Jeff who tries to keep his smile steady as he lets out a soft laugh.

Jeff hears his phone buzz as he stares down at his contact number. "…oh…I have to go now, my father is calling me…"

Joel's lips drop from its smile to a frown.

Jeff just realizes what he's said. "Oh, Joey, your father was a jerk. That's different." He kisses his forehead before leaving the room, leaving Joel alone with his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Joel Levato sits upright in his bed, trying to fall asleep but unable to…the rooms are dark, and he's wearing a hospital gown now that the Doctors told him to…and he doesn't want to upset anyone.

Joel lies onto the bed, trying to remember the significance of that name. Then he slips out of his bedside, looking back at the cot before leaving the room. He's beyond tired but his mind is telling him to move and forcing his body to move. He just wants to lay down on the bed again, and try and forget everything that's ever happened to him but he can't…his mind tells him to step out of the hospital, the cold wind hitting against his body as he moves past moving cars and walks towards a supermarket, his head spinning as he steps into the almost empty-looking supermarket.

He walks around, then kneels down to grab onto a notebook, another hand touching his own and his head twisting. Realization fills Joel's eyes.

"Hermanni."

Ville looks at him quizzically then a thought hits his head and he grabs onto Joel's arm. "Gray."

"_Joel_?" Ville and Joel's eyes go towards a screeching Matt, who drops a bag, Mountain Dew and Fanta bottles falling out of the plastic bag. Matt looks like he's hyperventilating. "What in hell's name are you doing out of the hospital?"

Ville just stares at Joel. "Don't worry. I'll take him back."

"Oh no, I'm not trusting a stranger."

Ville shakes his head. "I'm not a stranger. He knows me." Ville stares at Joel and Joel nods, they did know each other…at some extension. Ville helps Joel upwards and both of them stare at each other for a moment before Matt picks up his bottles and steps in front of Ville, 'and if he's not in the hospital next time we visit. I will kill you."

Ville nods his head. "You don't need to." Then he turns to Joel, leading him out of the supermarket and the silence roams. Joel blinks. It's almost as if he's led here…his mind is holding back on him, forcing this encounter…his subconscious clearly traps a void of memory that his conscious is trying so hard to open the cage of them…but at the same time, a part of his conscious is telling him not to remember—as if there's something terribly wrong about remembering.

"Ville! Where are you heading off to?"

Ville turns his head and chuckles. "Well, if you must know, Margera, I'm taking him back to the hospital."

Bam just stops for a moment, grabbing onto Joel's shoulders and pushing Joel as close as he can. "Is his eyes pink? Fuck, contacts?"

"…no." Ville answers instantly. "Not that I remember."

"That is so rad! How do you get pink eyes anyways? I didn't know those existed! Now, let's take him back to the hospital—why does he need to go back to the hospital again?" Bam asks, trying to get an answer out as quickly as possible.

Ville bites down his lower lip. "It's for us to know and you to guess."

Joel just stares at Ville. "You know…?" his voice is soft. "You know what's wrong with me? Nobody would tell me…" he pouts.

"He's like a little kid! Adorable! How old is he? Twelve?"

"Twenty seven." Ville answers, looking at Joel. "…Joel, I'll explain later. Now, let's get you back."

**

* * *

**Bam's snoring fills the room.

Ville helps Joel slip back into his cot while Joel just stares at Ville. "Why do you know all this about me?" Joel asks, trying to understand the situation himself. "I don't remember a thing about you…"

Ville nods his head. "It's complicated." Ville plays with a ring on his finger. "I'll explain later, okay, Joel? Now, get your rest…"

"I can't sleep…" Joel shuts his eyes, sinking to his cot. "But I'm trying to. Honest!"

"Shh…" Ville puts a finger up Joel's lips then stares back at the ring, as if reminiscing, 'do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Like Alyssa used to?"

Ville nods his head. "But this is true. They're not fairytale Cinderella stories."

Joel just stares at him, nodding his head. "Will I remember anything about you?"

Ville stares back at him, before shrugging his shoulders. "I hope so."

**

* * *

**

As much as that seems to make no sense, it made all the sense to me. XD. And yesh, it ish odd and perfect 'cause it's

_**odd**_**. X3. **

**X Sam. **


	3. I Remember Part 3

**Anything in **_**italics **_**is Ville telling the damned story and/or just memories…well, you'd know. XD. XP. And you'll probably get confused…but it's simple-well, to me. XP.**

**

* * *

**

**3 - I Remember Part 3**

* * *

_I was originally born as a child of a garden._

_In that time and place, it was supposedly some sort of great praise. Art was beauty. Beauty was art. That was it. I remember standing beside a pillar, dazed, when I'd first seen you. You were…beautiful, astounding, brilliant. Around thirteen years old with a grin so big it made my heart melt. _

"_Leonardo! You haven't heard the last of me!"_

_I felt a hand grip tightly onto my own and pull me towards a building, pinning me by the shoulders. "He's a bastard! I swear he damn well is!" _

"_Come on, your damn child."_

_I nodded towards him and followed him into his-our-house and sat down near the couch and fireplace. The furious flames igniting as I stared at them. This was my life. This was all I did, just stare at a warmth that I could never have reached. I turned away from the fireplace and watched him paint against the light that was there. My caretaker thrashed his painting down onto the floor._

_I paddled over there to see what he'd done but failed to see any meaning in his painting. There was no feeling, no energy, no color…so dull and dead. As this place was. I was tempted to do one of my own right then, remembering your face, I grabbed onto a blank portrait and moved over out in the open. The cool air touched my flesh and the midnight colors sang and danced. I grinned softly._

_Then there was the colors. The colors were the only thing that could make you real…or my broken attempts at trying to make you real. All I had were fingers, artificial paint and whatever I'd done had only given me a pang of happiness compared to the overflow of amazement when I'd first seen you. You were so beautiful, and whatever I'd painted, it moved me-but it would never replace that smile of warmth that had blazed upon that pale face of yours._

_I was smitten over you._

_I realized that after about a month of just drawing you, stealing colors I wasn't supposed to take, known as inferior by my caretaker but I didn't care. All I needed was time, when the moonlight was just right and I could imagine you walking in brilliance's light, where the kiss of the light still shone upon that smooth marble of flesh I yearned to touch…the lips that were so pink that they were a hue in a rainbow I have not yet seen. You were perfection and I was a nocturnal being ready to hold onto the moonlight's grace, upon only seeing your face._

_I could remember my heart skipping a beat when I'd seen you later on, sitting beside the cold lake. Then liquid water had also become my friend, moonlight and water and a smile made of gold._

_I could remember your finger entwining into your own hair. Not chocolate brown but softer still. You were my art and my art was only made to impress my heart's need for you. Yet it still hadn't been enough. I remember when my caretaker's rival, Leonardo, had stepped inside, wrinkling his nose at disgust at everything he'd seen of my caretaker's and only stopped to look at my paintings and admire them. Of course, my caretaker only laughed and said that he'd painted them. I laughed on the inside, to think that anything of mine could be magnificent, something that took hours to make yet nothing I could take pride on because it wasn't you._

_It wasn't even close to you._

_I just hoped that you'd jump out of the pictures I'd made so I can cradle you, hold you, own you…Leonardo offered my caretaker a spot in a gallery and he'd been over the rainbow, overjoyed, yet only because of fame. That was his biggest mistake I suppose. He drew for fame. I drew just to never forget you. 1459. That was the year that I'd first seen you._

_Thirteen years old, a virgin yet to be married._

_I remember seeing you again, Spain's glory engraved in flesh and blood. I remember it was in an art gallery, when you'd blushed when you seen those pictures. That faint rosy hint that made my heart jump in place…then there was Brandon, or known at that moment, as Brandy. He was my best friend I suppose but our infatuation with wine was what had bonded us together. _

_I watched as glass clinked._

_Wine spilled._

_Blood spilled as well._

_I didn't know what sort of rage I'd felt. Why the color red made my heart quiver. It wasn't our color. Ours was blue, midnight…and…you wore blue and there was blood seeping out of your hand. I didn't know what made me tear you away as such but I did. I grabbed onto your wrist to cover the blood I didn't want to see and stared into your eyes. Soft blue eyes._

_Blue was you. Green was me._

_Blue-green…turquoise…it was us. _

_I couldn't bare to think that anything could come between us. The thought of flesh so smooth being cut and bled sickened me. I remember your eyes meeting mine and the whole world never mattered as little as then. Our eyes met. Our heart beat was so rhythmic… to a rhythm of a nightfall, there was night and day and a thread of white holding us together still, enwrapping us together and then-our lips met and the thread of white tightened._

_You were frightened and had pulled away, pulled your wrist away so I'd see the blood spilling once more. I was hysterical. The last time I'd seen anyone bleeding they were dead before they hit the ground. I panicked…I didn't know what a "cut" did mean I suppose…but all I knew was that I hated seeing the blood pour. I thought you were as good as dead so I grabbed onto a knife beside the dinner table, causing your father to screech in horror as I stabbed you, straight into the heart that I wanted so badly to belong to me. With the knife through you, you still had that beauty. Still had the moonlight grazing upon your flesh as I heard a soft groan escape your lips. The beginning of 1504, and you were already quivering in pain, dying into my arms…crying tears of pain and anguish and I just held onto you…whispered that the pain will be gone soon, that I was sorry and hadn't known. Right before pink eyes shut tightly and nothing else mattered anymore…_

**AngelsWithDirtyFaces**

Bam rubs his eyes. "_**1504**_? And hey! You don't have to go all proper on me and be all '_Brandon'_… Bam will work. I don't act like a _Brandon_…" Bam says the name with a horrible, cheesy British accent.

"Besides, you said this was a real story…" Bam yawns, stretching his arm upwards. "Not some sort of history lesson. I don't remember being there and I don't remember you killing some pink-eyed dude."

"…there's a point to that." Ville squeezes Joel's hand. "That wasn't the end. That was just the beginning."

"Joel died 13 in 1504. That's what I got and that you had no love life. So why is he here today, 2010, 27? Dude, I'm not good at Math but I don't think it takes that long…besides, it's too damned confusing. Is it like one of the stories when you tell a story and somehow, inside it, there's like a…hidden message or some sort of truth behind it?"

Ville blinks. "What do you believe is the 'truth' inside of this story?"

"That your love life used to suck."

Ville glares at Bam. "…shut up."

Joel just stares at them in confusion, cocking his head to one side and yawning but not closing his eyes. He doesn't look tired but he yawned anyways. Joel grabs onto Ville's hand and squeezes it tightly, giggling before resting his head onto Ville's shoulder. "Hmm… I don't remember anything," Joel says, in all truth.

"Kiss him, it might help him remember whatever it is he has to remember…besides, you might actually get a hook up for once."

Ville rolls his eyes, standing up and helping a weak Joel stand up, both of their eyes meeting as Ville brushed cinnamon brown hair away from Joel's face. Ville leaned down to press his lips against Joel's but Joel turned his head away. "I don't know how to do this…" Joel replied honestly, staring down at Ville's feet.

"You've done this before…in other lives…"

Joel blinks. "Ville…" he says his name out loud. "Ville…it's the name he uses the most…?"

"Yes." Ville nods. "Villa, Val, Vellie…different names, different lives. But Ville is the name I was born with…the name I use the most…it's a confusing tale to tell you, Joel and you're a bit…uneducated so it'll just make you even more confused. You have to remember on your own."

Bam just stares at him. "Val? Like Valerie…?"

"Shut up, Bam." Ville responds, staring at Bam as his laughter erupts from his mouth but Ville nods his head anyways. "Yes, Valerie."

Joel nods his head as he holds onto Ville's shoulders to steady himself as Ville holds onto Joel's hips, both of their lips meeting in a heartwarming kiss. Ville hasn't remembered feeling Joel's lips in a long time. It's right. It's beautiful. It's _home_.

_**1504. **_

Joel remembers being stabbed by Ville's hands. He remembers the feeling of horror he felt but security had taken away that feeling when Ville's hands were around him…he remembers how good it felt to bleed, how horrified Ville was when he'd first seen the blood, as if a demon has overshadowed Ville's eyes…he remembered that.

_**1505.**_

He remembered feeling dirt slide off him as if he was being released. He remembered hearing a few words of pure black magic. Joel remembers opening those eyes once more, feeling the cool air once again, hearing the night's song once more as Joel feels Ville's hand around his hand. He remembers shouting at Ville for ever thinking of using black magic on him. Then he remembers seeing the Devil smirk at them…

"_You can't! I'm cursed! I'm broken! I'm something horrible…" Joel looked over at Ville, who was stunned and moved away in confusion and then there was the Devil's eyes watching them. Joel grabbed onto a silver trinket and broke it, seeing all the signs of darkness imprinted onto his casket. Joel looked over at Ville. "You…why…how dare you? You can't bring me back using black magic of all fucking things! You should know better!"_

"_I had no other choice. You were dead and it was all my damned fault and…" Ville's eyes turned from hardness into liquid. "I missed you."_

"…_you called upon my spirit. Maybe so but who knows what'll happen to me, Ville? What's going to happen to you? You don't do black magic…it's a way to summon spirits of evilness…or to summon spirits so the Devil could play with them and I don't want my heart to be played up with the Devil's hands!"_

_Cloven placed his hand against his hip. "Are you two ladies done?" he spat out coldly. "Because he did summon your spirit for me…and it's Halloween…how lovely…don't you think?"_

_Cloven had placed his hand over Joel's forehead, said a few words into his ear and his entire body fell, rotted into seconds and Ville looked at the grave in confusion. "What happened…?"_

"_I said you can have your lovely little Joel…for a price. You have to find him and your lovely little beauty won't be in the best possible condition…he'll be born. Who knows? Centuries from now…ten…thirteen…fourteen….maybe you'll be dead by the time the rebirthing happens."_

"_No." Ville blinked. "I refuse to let him go…I'll find him. I promise you that."_

_And that was the last of it until Joel was pretty sure he can't hear anything at all._

The kiss did end but Joel was lying into Ville's arms, Ville somehow had fallen.

_**What happened then? **_Joel asked Ville, mentally, in confusion.

_**Much… **_Ville responded. _**I'll show you my memories. Hold onto me.**_

_**1509. **_

_Brandon paced around the room, and then stared back at Ville, who was onto the bed. His young friend was into his bed, sick and frail but Ville cocked his head to one side. "I couldn't find him, Bambi."_

"_Stop calling me that one. And second…"_

_Brandon moved towards Ville, sitting down onto a chair and staring into his eyes. "Look, I'm not an expert on witchcraft but I think my niece is one… call me insane. Call me stupid. But I think that my niece is truly one. She has their eyes and their hair…maybe she and I can find a way to reincarnate you once more…but…"_

"_But what?"_

_Brandon pulled out a pair of scissors and had cut the end of Ville's hair, holding the clump of black hair into his hand. "I needed your DNA so I ruined your hair. I hope that's fine with you."_

"_I could've just fucked in a cup. You could've had my semen."_

"_Yeah. So people can make even more gay jokes about us." Brandon responded, 'but they have side effects…I mean… I heard the witches say that you and Joel might be the first ones to prove that soul mates exist. All these damn years and you still want only him. I think they want to protect you anyways because of that. You're the first ones to actually love."_

"…_you're in love…with your penis." Ville pointed out, grinning._

"…_and this is why they make gay jokes about us, Ville."_

_**1775.**_

_Villa tapped his fingers against the cold table._

_Villa heard a voice and turned around to see Bam pressing his body against the table. "What's wrong with you? Whatcha doing down here…?" Bam asked, blinking. "We gotta a party upstairs and you're living in a morgue."_

"_You know what I want from you." Villa said, twirling his fingers around his hair. _

"_Yeah. 27-fucking-1 years passed and you're still looking for Joel. But no…no babies born with pink eyes. Nothing. I don't think you're gonna win in this game, man. This is the Devil."_

"_I know." Villa breathed. "But I love him."_

"…_and this is why…"_

"_They make gay jokes about us, I know." Villa responded, as Bam walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "And this is another reason why they do that. You're squishing my lungs."_

_Bam pulled off and stared at the place they were in. "Why are you living in a morgue again…?"_

"_The children remind me of Joel."_

"…_oh God. You need help if looking a dead people reminds you of your dead boyfriend. People say his eyes, his hair, not dead children…why kids anyways?"_

"_He had child-like eyes." Villa smiled weakly._

"_Whatcha gonna do? Open their eyelids and look at their eyes just to remember Joel's 'child-like' eyes…?"_

"_Shut up."_

Ville pulls them out of their trance by opening his eyes. "You see, Joey. I've been waiting for you. For 506 years to be precise…but I'm not going to let you go right now. I know you're dying. I know that this is what the Devil meant when he said they were going to rebirth you. I was just so besotted into my music, I forgot you for a while…then the supermarket. I don't know. It was an instinct to walk in there…I just remembered…that was the spot where I first kissed you 506 years ago. There's now a supermarket built in that place. Fate made us meet."

Bam stares at them. "…do you know that this is gonna make a good book someday?"

"Shut up, Bambi."

"I'm still a little confused."

"I know. I'm going to explain it to you. And to Bam too since he's gonna be standing there going 'what's going on?' for the next twenty minutes…see…I was born in Finland at a young age in…and at 19, I moved to Florence, Italy. At that point, I was 19 years old…I fell in love with you. You were around thirteen years old. I painted you…I needed to find to let out this passion you made me feel. I was very uneducated at that point. My caretaker had gotten all the credit for the paintings I made of you. They had a big feast at a gallery once and you were there but you accidentally cut yourself and I was just scared because the last time I'd seen someone bleed, they died. I didn't know the definition of a 'cut' so I just stabbed you, thinking it would ease your pain and kill you quickly. I learned that was wrong when Brandon, who was also alive 506 years ago, told me so."

"Cool. I lived over 500 years." Bam grins.

"Anyways…I was empty without you and made a deal with the Devil. I would summon your spirit back, using black magic…it was wrong and you'd probably be hurt but I needed you so bad. He told me that the price I had to pay was that I had to wait for you. That I might wait centuries and decades for you…but I didn't care. I told Brandon at that point and witches did exist before the world wiped them out. But Brandon and I reincarnated over and over again, lived different lives throughout time just to fit in our time and I waited…I was patient…I waited…and waited…centuries and centuries again and then I was reincarnated into a family that actually loved me.

"That never happened before. The witches told me if I kept on reincarnating. I won't remember much. I didn't for a while. I lived a life thinking it was only this life…I forgot you. My love was music in this life. I didn't know you existed until I was driven to go to a supermarket for no apparent reason. Fate brought us together again…and everything just…clicked for me…" Ville blinks. "It'll take you a while to adjust to this but I really do love you."

"If he waited over 500 years for you then it's love." Bam nods, watching over them. "I'm extremely bored."

"He always does get bored watching love stories." Ville waves it off, grinning over at Joel. "But you remember now and that's all that matters. I know you're dying but at least you'd be dying with love. Jeffery told me about your past and it's quite tragic. I think that's the Devil's effect."

Joel nods his head. "I think so too…I guess I remember it as much as you do…but I don't know what I'm dying of…"

"Leukemia. Cancer. It doesn't matter."

"God, this is so mushy and romantic and I hate it." Bam responds, blinking. "Hey, if we're gonna turn this into a movie or a novel or whatever…can you involve like trucks and cars in it? Explosions?"

**AngelsWithDirtyFaces**

**-_- I explained it twice. If I have to explain it again, Imma explode. It can't go any simpler than that.**

…**oh and I'll explain what the WWE has to do with it. XD. And our +6,000 pairings shall start soon. Oh yes. ^_^**

**X Sam.**


End file.
